The Legend Satan Lucifer
by Zaku Namikaze
Summary: Naruto yang gugur dalam perang Shinobi 4 dikirim kedimensi yang baru dengan kekuatan yang baru, dan teman-teman yang baru. Bad Summary, Typo, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & High School DxD: Naruto DxD**

**Raiting: M**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural**

**Pairing: Naruto X Rias X Akeno**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Human Talk:**

"blablabla" percakapan biasa.

[blabla] suara Sacred Gear untuk menikkatkan kekuatan menjadi 2 kali lipat, atau sejenisnya.

"**blablabla" ucapan Monster, Naga, atau sejenisnya.**

**[blablabla] nama jurus.**

**.**

**Summary: Naruto gugur dalam perang dunia Shinobi 4, tapi diberikan kesempatan hidup kedua oleh Shinigami**

**.**

**Chapter 1: New World**

**.**

Naruto menatap keadaan sekelilingya, dan yang ia lihat tetap sama yaitu warna putih, tanpa ada warna lainya. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul didepan Naruto dengan warna emas yang sangat terang. Dengan spontan Naruto menyipitkan matanya karna terlalu silaunya cahaya itu.

Perlahan-lahan dengan pasti cahaya itu mulai menghilang, dan memperhatikan sosok mahluk transparan, dengan wajah menyeramkan, membawa sebuah pedang yang digigitnya.

Naruto hanya menatap datar sosok yang ada didepannya, dia juga tahu kalau sosok itu pasti akan datang untuk menjemputnya. Sosok itu dikenal sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa, dengan nama Shinigami.

Bagi semua orang mungkin sosok yang ada didepan Naruto adalah sosok yang paling menyeramkan yang mereka lihat, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Bagi Naruto sosok yang paling menyeramkan adalah melihat Madara tertawa layaknya iblis, dan menyeringai yang bahkan lebih seram dari Shinigami.

Shinigami mulai mengambil pedang yang digigitnya dengan tangan kanan. Naruto hanya menatap datar, ketika Shinigami mengambil pedangnya dengan tangan kanannya. Karna Naruto berfikir pasti dia akan mencabut nyamaku, itulah yang difikirkan oleh Naruto. Tapi betanya salahnya Naruto ketika Shinigami tersenyum kearahnya, dan berkata.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" panggil Shinigami dengan nada yang sangat bijaksana.

"ya" balas Naruto yang tetap menatap datar sosok Shinigami yang ada didepannya.

"aku akan memberikan mu kesempatan kedua untuk hidup, didunia yang baru" ucap Shinigami.

"APA"Naruto tersentak kaget, dan membulatkan matanya ketika sang Shinigami mengatakan hal itu.

"tapi aku akan memberikan mu dua pilihan, yang pertama, apa kau ingin sebagai manusia biasa atau ingin menjadi pahlawan dan menadaikan dunia barumu ini?" Tanya Shinigami kepada Naruto

"memang masalah perang apa Shinigami-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan, dan sudah kembali kewajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"perang antara tiga fariaksi, yaitu malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis" ucap Shinigami. Shinigami mulai menjelaskan tentang perang yang disebut sebagai 'Great War' perang yang paling besar yang pernah terjadi didimensi itu. Perang yang sudah membunuh para Mou iblis kelas Ultimate, membunuh ¾ pasukan Malaikat Jatuh, dan yang paling membingungkan bagi Naruto adalah, pemimpin Malaikat, yaitu Tuhan bisa mati dengan mahluk ciptaannya sendiri.

Lalu Shinigami mulai menjelaskan tentang Sacred Gear, lalu Sacred Gear 13 loginius, kedua naga surgawai yang ditakdirkan untuk bertarung, Ophis sang Oubros Dragon, dan tetang seluruh kekuatan yang dimiliki dari tiga Fariaksi masing-masing.

Naruto mulai berfikir untuk memilih sebagai manusia normal atau abnormal. Akhirnya keputusan sudah diambil oleh Naruto.

"baiklah aku akan memilih mendamaikan dunia itu" ucap Naruto dengan lantang walaupun terkesan datar.

"baiklah, aku akan memberikan 5 kekuatan, dan memberitahu mu 1 rahasia besar yang tidak diketahui oleh seluruh mahluk hidup kecuali, aku dan tuhan" balas Shinigami.

"kekuatan? Bukannya aku sudah punya kekuatan ninja Shinigami-sama?" Tanya Naruto kepada sosok mahluk astral didepannya.

"tidak kekuatan ninja mu sudah lenyap, dan kau sudah tidak mempunyai lagi satu ninjutsu pun" jawab Shinigami dengan bijaksana.

"pertama aku akan memberitahu mu 1 rahasia besar dalam hidup mu, kau sebenarnya adalah seorang keturunan langsung dari sosok Satan Lucifer" ucap Shinigami

"APA? SATAN LUCIFER? Bukannya Satan Lucifer adalah iblis terkuat yang pernah ada, bahkan tidak tertandingi sedikit pun" Tanya Naruto kepada Shinigami.

"ya kau benar, dan kau adalah ketururnannya langsung Naruto Namikaze Satan Lucifer" jawab Shinigami.

"lalu 5 kekuatan, yang pertama aku akan memberikan kekuatan sihir surgawi, kedua Fire Dragon Slayer, tapi api mu berbeda dari yang lainnya, api mu berwarna emas yang panasnya menyaingi Amaterasu, yang ketiga adalah Fire Thunder Dragon Slayer, sebuah api yang diselimuti oleh petir, keempat adalah Dragon Force, kekuatan asli seekor Naga, yang bahkan dapat membunuh Naga sekalipun, dan ini adalah kekuatan yang paling ditakuti oleh tuhan sendiri, dan yang terakhir adalah Sacred Gear" ucap Shinigami yang membri penjelasan tentang kekuatan baru Naruto.

"baiklah aku terima semua itu" ucap Naruto dengan sopan.

"tapi kau harus memulainya dari NOL"

BINGGO

Ucapan Shinigami langsung membuat Naruto terkejut dan sangat Shok ketika dia harus memulainya dari awal.

"baiklah sekarang kau pergi" ucap Shinigami

BUAKHH

"HUWWAAA" Naruto berteriak histeris saat bokong ditendang oleh Shinigami untuk menuju dunia barunya.

"AKAN AKU BALAS KAU SHINIGAMI NO BAKA"

.

BUAKH

Sesosok pemuda berumur 5 tahun dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang panjang jambangnya diatas telinga, memakai sebuah pakian serba putih jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ditanah. Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze, lebih tepatnya Naruto Namikaze Satan Lucifer.

"sialan kau Shinigami no Baka" Naruto terus menggerutu, dan mulai bangkit.

"dan sekarang kenapa tubuh ku seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun?" Tanya Naruto yang entah pada siapa dan terus memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat kecil.

"tapi itu tidak penting yang pentung sekarang bagaimana aku mempelajari kekuatan baru ku itu" ucap Naruto frustasi.

"**HAHAHA kukira patner ku orang yang dingin, ternyata patner ku orang yang konyol ya"** sebuah ucapan berat terdengar yang entah dari mana.

"diamana kau tunjukan dirimu mu" ucap Naruto dengan tegas, dan memasang kuda-kuda sebuah Taijutsu, yang sempat diajarkan oleh Rock Lee dulu.

"**kau hanya harus masuk kedalam alam bawah sadar mu, nanti kau akan menemui ku"** ucap suara berat itu. Naruto mulai mengikuti sebuah perintah itu, dan memajamkan matanya.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya, dan memperlihatkan sebuah hamparan rumput yang nyaman. Naruto mulai melihat keadaan sekitar. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat sebuah Naga berwarna hitam pekat, dengan sayap hitam pekat terdapat sebuah corak berwarna biru muda disekitar tubuhnya, dan sayapnya, mempunyai sepasang mata berwarna kuning menyala, dan mempunyai ekor yang menyeruap sebuah trisula.

Naruto hanya menatap sosok itu dengan kagum, dan berjalan mendekat. Sedangkan sang Naga hanya memandang heran.

"**kenapa kau tidak takut bocah?"** Tanya Naga hitam yang ada didepan Naruto.

"untuk apa aku takut, ini kan ada dialam bawah sadar ku, jadi tidak mungkin aku akan mati kan" jawab Naruto dengan tenang

"**ya kau benar, tidak salah Shinigami, memilih ku sebagai patner mu"** ucap sang Naga hitam

"oh begitu, jadi kau adalah Sacred Gear ku?" Tanya Naruto

"**ya"** jawab Naga hitam itu dengan singkat.

"lalu nama mu siapa? Dan tentunya aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri ku lagi kan, pasti kau sudah tahu" Tanya Naruto

"**nama ku…..ACNOLOGIA"**

.

"bisa tidak kau mengajari ku tentang sihir naga yang diberi tahu oleh Shinigami?" Tanya Naruto kepada Acnologia.

"**aku tidak bisa karna kita berbeda elemen. Elemen mu adalah api, dan api terselimuti oleh petir, sedangkan kan aku adalah kegelapan, dan sihir ruang dimensi"** jawab Aconolgia

"souka, baiklah, aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan sinar putih dari hadapan Acnologia.

.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya, dan kini Naruto kembali melihat sebuah hamparan hutan tempat tadi dia untuk menemui Acnologia.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai bangkit dari duduknya, dan membersihkan pakian putihnya yang terlihat kotor.

"**hey patner sebaiknya kau pergi kebarat, disana ada sebuah desa yang hancur, siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan buku tentang sihir Dragon Slayer mu**" Suara Acnologia terdengar dikuping Naruto, tapi bedanya kali ini suara Acnologia mirip seperti suara mekanik.

"hey Acnologia kau dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"**tangan kanan mu"** jawab Acnologia.

Naruto mulai melihat tangan kanannya. Tepat ditengah-tengah punggung tangan Naruto terdapat sebuah sinar berwarna biru, bebentuk lingkaran.

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kearah barat.

.

Naruto tiba diseuah desa yang sudah hancur lebur, banyak bangunan yang kelihatan sudah tua, tapi kini Naruto sedang memasang wajah shok ketika melihat sebuah tulang disitu.

"i-i-ini tulang naga" ucap Naruto dengan shok. Tapi sekita shoknya itu langsung berubah dan kembali kewajah polos nan imut.

"sebaiknya aku menyusuri desa ini siapa tahu aku mendapatkan sebuah pentunjuk untuk mempelajari kekuatan baru ku" ucap Naruto yang mulai menyusuri desa yang sudah tua itu.

Naruto melihat sebuah bangunan yang paling besar diantara yang lainnya, dan juga bangunan yang rusaknya paling parah dari bangunan lainnya.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan itu. Naruto terus berjalan, dan menyusuri bangunan.

TAP

Naruto segera memberhentikan langkahnya karna Naruto menginjak sebuah buku bersampul coklat. Denga segera Naruto mengambil buku bersampul coklat itu, yang terlihat seperti buku kuno.

Naruto segera membersihkan debu-debu yang menutupi judul buku itu. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat judul buku itu.

"i…ini" ucap Naruto terbata-bata, setelah melihat judul buku bersampul coklat yang mempunyai judul 'FIRE MAGIC DRAGON SLAYER'.

.

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun sedang duduk, dan mensederkan tubuhnya disebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Anak kecil itu adalah Naruto.

"**hey patner kenapa kau tidak tinggal disini saja dulu agar kau bisa menguasai sihir dragon slayer mu"** saran Acnologia.

"aku juga berfikir begitu Acnologia, tapi disini tidak ada bangunan yang mempunyai atap" ucap naruto yang membalas ucapan Acnologia.

"**itu mudah kau tinggal membuat atap baru dengan kayu-kayu yang ada dihutan tadi"** ucap Acnologia.

"kau selalu menganggap sesuatu dengan mudah Acnologia" ucap Naruto

"**aku tahu kau masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan dragon slayer mu untuk menghancurkan pohon-pohon itu, tapi setidaknya kau kan bisa menggunakan kekuatan sacred gear mu ini"** balas Acnologia.

"ya ya baiklah" ucap Naruto segera berdiri, dan mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

[Nightblue Gear]

Tangan kanan Naruto langsung terganti oleh sebuah tangan mekanik berbentuk tangan naga berwarna hitam dengan beberapa ukiran berwarna biru dan sebuah bola mutiara berwarna biru yang terdapat dipunggung tangannya.

"lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Naruto pada Acnologia.

"**itu mudah kau tinggal salurkan kekuatan mu pada Nightblue gear mu, lalu bayangkan sesuatu seperti imajinasi mu, maka akan terbentuk apa yang kau pikirkan tapi itu harus elemen yang aku punya"** jawab Acnologia.

"souka, aku mengerti sekarang" ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya.

[CRUSHER]

Suara mekanik keluar dari Sacred Gear Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto menyalurkan kekuatannya kepada tangan naga mekaniknya. Naruto segera mengangkat tangan naga mekaniknya keatas.

Tercipta sebuah Shuriken yang tipis tapi mempunyai diameter yang lumayan panjang dengan warna hitam. Shuriken ditangan kanan Naruto terus berputar dengan kencang. Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan melemparkan Shuriken itu.

**[Dark Shuriken]**

CRRAAAAAAKKKKKKKK

Shuriken hitam yang dilempar Naruto terus melaju dan memotong pohon-pohon yang dilalunyai hingga Shuriken hitam it uterus mengecil-mengcil dan akhirnya menghilang.

"yosh aku berhasil" ucap Naruto kegirangan dengan jurus barunya.

"**patner aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu pada mu"** ucap Acnologia tiba-tiba

"apa itu Acnologia?" Tanya Naruto pada Acnologia

"**kau hanya mampu membuat sebuah teknik imajinasi 3 kali disetiap elemen ku, dengan kata lain kau hanya mampu membuat 6 teknik imajinasi"** jawab Acnologia

"Eh"

.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang tadi? Kalau kau tadi bilang kan aku bisa berimajinasi dengan kekuatan yang hebat" ucap Naruto, yang kini sedang membawa kayu-kayu yang tadi dia tebang.

"**hahaha aku lupa Patner, tapi teknik mu bangus juga untuk serangan jarak jauh" **ucap Acnologia

"ya aku tahu itu" ucap Naruto

"**kau tahu teknik mu yang tadi adalah teknik yang baru pertama kali aku lihat dengan energy kekuatan yang sangat kecil, tapi memiliki daya potong yang bahkan lebih tajam dari sebuah gergaji" **

"aku hanya menyalurkan kekuatan Sihir ku, tapi bisa seperti itu" ucap Naruto

"**kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya itu tidak wajar karna kau hanya menyalu- eh tunggu dulu Shinigami-sama bilang kalau kau mempunyai kekuatan Dragon Force, dengan kata lain kau mempunyai darah naga, yang berarti jika kau menggunakan kekuatan Nightblue Gear mu, darah naga yang ada pada dirimu akan merespon keuatan Nightblue Gear mu"** balas Acnologia

"bertiarti dengan kata lain jika aku menggunakan Nightblue Gear keuatan penghancur, pemotong, kecepatan, penyembuh, atau penggendali waktu dan dimensi, akan meningkat hingga puluhan kali lipat, dan jika kekuatan naga ku digabungkan dengan Nightblue Gear, dan kekuatan Satan Lucifer, akan meningkat hingga ratusan kali lipat, bahkan hingga ribuan kali lipat jika aku menggabungkan secara penuh" ucap Naruto yang menganalisi kekuatannya sendiri dengan tenang.

"**ya kau benar patner, dan jika itu benar terjadi maka kekuatan mu melampaui Ophis"** balas Acnologia

"eh kekuatan ku melampaui Ophis, bukannya kekuatan mu sudah melampaui Ophis?" Tanya Naruto

"**tidak walaupun aku adalah raja naga, dan bahkan naga terkuat diantara para naga aku tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh Ophis yangmempunyai hidup abadi"** balas Acnologia

"souka, jadi aku harus mengalahkan Ophis?" Tanya Naruto.

"**bukannya hanya Ophis, tapi ada satu naga lagi yang kekuatannya melampaui Ophis" **ucap Acnologia.

"memang siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto

"**dia adalah…"**

.

.

.

[Beberapa tahun kemudian]

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan panjang jambang sebahu sedang tidur dengan nyenyak hingga tidurnya digangu oleh suara.

KRIIIINNNNGGGGGG

Suara jam weker terdengar dengan jelas hingga pemuda bangun dan mematikan jam wekernya. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang begitu tampan. Pemuda itu segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual paginya.

"**pagi Naruto"** Sapa sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi pemuda itu, yang benranama Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Naruto Namikaze Satan Lucifer.

"pagi Acnologia" balas Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, dan segera memakai pakian yang harus dikenakan kesekolahnya.

"**bagaimana dengan pagi mu?"** Tanya Acnologia

"sangat merepotkan, dan kenapa pak tua Bangka itu menyekolahkan aku disana?" jawab Naruto Naruto yang sudah berpakian sekolah, dengan sebuah jas hitam, atau blazer hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kausnya yang berwarna hitam.

"**kau coba saja dulu, siapa tahu ada hal menarik"** saran Acnologia

"ya semoga begitu kalau tidak akan aku penggal kepala pak tua Bangka itu" ucap Naruto yang sudah keluar dari apartemen kecilnya. Dan melangkah menuju sekolahnya.

.

Naruro sudah tiba didepan sekolahnya yang terdapat tulisan Akademi Kuoh.

Baru Naruto masuk beberapa langkah kesekolahnya sudah mendapat banyak teriakan dari para wanita disana.

'KYAAA TAMPANNYA'

'KYAAA ANAK BARU ITU BEGITU TAMPAN'

'KETAMPANANNYA MELEBIHI KIBA-KUN'

Begitulah teriakan para wanita ketika Naruto masuk ke Akademi Kuoh. Tapi Naruto tidak begitu menanggapi karna sudah kebal dari semua teriakan para wanita.

"ternyata memang berat menjadi Teme yang setiap saat harus bertemu dngan Fansgirl" batin Naruto yang terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung hingga masuk kedalam rungan kepala sekolah.

.

"baiklah anak-anak sekarang kita akan mendapatkan teman baru" ucap seorang guru yang sedang mengajar murid-murid kelas 3. "Namikaze-san silakan masuk" lanjut guru itu.

SREK

Pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan seeorang yang tampan dengan rambut pirang jabrik dengan panjang jambang sebahu.

"perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Namikaze, mohon bantuannya" ucap Naruto yang memperkenalkan diri dan memperlihatkan senyum ramahnya yang secarah matahari.

'KYYAAA TAMPANNYA'

'NARUTO-KUN SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?'

'NOMOR HPNYA BERAPA NARUTO-KUN'

Begitulah teriakan wanita-wanita yang ada dikelas Naruto tapi tidak untuk seorang murid perempuan berambut merah panjang dengan bola mata hijau.

"tampan dan sopan, tapi aku merasakan suatu aura yang aneh" batin murid perempuan itu.

"baiklah Namikaze-san kau boleh duduk disebelah Rias Gremory, Rias angkat tanggan mu" perempuan berambut merah yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto mengangkat tangannya, ya dia adalah Rias Gremory.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan untuk duduk disamping Rias.

"mirip seperti Kaa-san" batin Naruto, dan segera duduk disebelag Rias.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto yang sedang asik dalam tidurnya dibanggunkan oleh Rias yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Naruto-kun, bangun" Rias mencoba membanggunkan Naruto dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya, dan melihat kelas sudah kosong.

"kema-"

"mereka semua kekantin, aku membanggunkan mu karna aku tidak tega melihat mu" ucap rias yang memotong perkatan Naruto

"baiklah, Arigato telah membanggunkan aku" ucap Naruto memberikan senyum hangat, dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tapi dia sempat melihat dengan sekilas rona merah menghiasi pipi Rias.

"**satu iblis yang cantik telah kau ambil hatinya" **ucap Acnologia secara tiba-tiba

"diam kau Acnologia, sudah ku bilang kalau disekolah jangan menghubungi ku," ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

"**ya baiklah lebih baik aku melanjutkan tdiur ku" **ucap Acnologia lalu memutuskan telepatinya dengan Naruto.

.

Naruto tengah berjalan di pinggiran lapangan sekolah menuju atap sekolah yang awalnya tenang menjadi berisik, itulah yang dipikiran Naruto setelah datnganya dua sisiwi terpopuler.

'RIAS ONE-SAMA…AKENO ONE-SAMA"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap dua wanita cantik, yang pertama wanita berambut merah dengan mata hijau, yang diketahui adalah Rias Gremory, dan satu lagi wanita berambut hitam yang diikat dengan ponytail, yang beranama Akeno.

Dua wanita itu berjalan dengan elegannya, dan memberi senyuman yang dapat membuat seluruh pria jatuh hati pada mereka. Tapi ada satu wanita yang terlihat tegas memakai kacamat yang menghampiri mereka.

"aku tidak menyangka disekolah ini juga ada mereka" guman Naruto menyeringai. "sepertinya ini akan menarik"

.

SREK

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka menampilkan pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah tampan, dia adalah Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga duduk ditempat yang menurutnya nyaman.

"Gremory dan Sistri ya" guman Naruto

"**hey patner sepertinya kau tertarik dengan Gremory itu"** ucap Acnologia tiba-tiba

"tidak sama sekali" ucap naruto yang membantah perkatan Acnologia.

"**ayo lah patner kau tidak bisa bohong dengan ku, kau tertarik dengannya karna dia mirip dengan Kaa-san mu kan?**" balas Acnologia dengan nada penuh kemenangan

"ya sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa bohong dari mu kawan" ucap naruto yang memejamkan matanya, dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"**sepertinya akan banyak hal menarik yang terjadi disini patner"** Acnologia berkata dengan nada serius

"ya aku tahu, tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan pemuda mesum itu yang dikatakan oleh seluruh siswi" ucap Naruto

"**memang ada apa dengannya?"** Tanya Acnologia

"sepertinya dia adalah pemegang kasiar naga merah" ucap Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Acnologia.

"**maksud mu teman lama ku?"** Tanya Acnologia

"ya" jawab Naruto singkat

"**oh iya patber aku masih tidak percaya kau bisa menakan kekuatan iblis, dan naga mu itu yang menurut ku sangat gila"** ucap Acnologia

"menrut ku itu biasa saja" balas Naruto lalu segera berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah, menuju kelasnya.

.

KRING KRING KRING

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, begitu juga dengan pemuda berambut coklat, yang memkai seragam Akademi kuoh yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kaus merahnya.

"ayo Issei kita harus cepat untuk menonton film Kamenraider baru" ajak pemuda berambut botak berwarna putih kepada pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Issei.

"ya" balas Issei dengan tidak semangatnya.

"kau kenapa Issei?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai sebuah kacamata.

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Issei yang tidak semangat, dan segera berjalan mengikuti dua temannya.

Issei POV

Apakah itu hanya mimpi saat aku berpacaran oleh Yuma-chan dan juga dibunuh oleh Yuma-chan, tapi itu terasa sangat nyata apa lagi rasa sakitnya saat tombak bersinar itu menusuk ku.

Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas Yuma-chan yang awalnya adalah perempuan yang lembut langsung berubah menjadi perempuan yang menyeramkan, walaupun wajahnya manis tapi pakian dan sayap itu sangat menyeramkan.

Sudahlah untuk apa aku pikirkan, dan mudah-mudahhan itu hanya mimpi

End Issei POV

.

"hey Matsuda, Motohama, lampunya tidak kalian matikan ya?" Tanya Issei kepada dua temannya yang sedang asik mennton.

"kami matikan kok" jawan Matsuda. Issei segera melihat seisi ruangan yang menurutnya sangat terang, tapi tidak dimata Matsuda dan Matohama menurut mereka itu sangat gelap.

Issei segera berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu-debu yang menempel, dan segera mengambil tasnya yang berada dilantai.

"aku pulang dulu" ucap issei langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah Matsuda.

"ada yang aneh dengannya" ucap Matsuda

"ya menurut ku juga begitu, atau jangan-jangan-"

"dia mempunyai film porno baru yang baru dan monton tidak mengajak kita" ucap Matsuda yang memotong ucapan Matohama.

.

Issei berjalan menuju taman kota yang sudah sepi dimalam hari. Issei terus berjalan hingga didepan air mancur, dan mengelus-elus pinggiran air mancur itu.

"disini ya tempat pertama kali aku berkecan dengan Yuma-chan dan tempat dimana aku dibunuh oleh Yuma-chan" guman Issei.

"perasan ini sama seperti aku dibunuh oleh Yuma-chan waktu itu" guman Issei langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang.

Dibelakang Issei muncul pemuda yang berpakaian layaknya dektektif, tapi pemuda itu mempunyai dua sayap seperti para malikat tapi berwarna hitam.

"sepertinya ini hari keberuntungan ku bisa membunuh iblis" ucap pemuda itu yang mendekati Issei. Issei hanya bisa mematung begitu pemuda itu mengelurkan sebuah tombak cahaya.

"mati lah kau"

WUSSHH

Tombak cahay itu langsung dilepar oleh pemuda itu.

TAP

Tombak yang dilepar oleh pemuda itu berhasil ditangkap dengan tangan satu oleh pemuda berambut pirang dengan panjang sebahu dan menggunakan pakian Akademi Kuoh, dia adalah Naruto.

"si…siapa kau?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan tergagap.

"tidak penting siapa aku, cepat kau pergi dari sini aku masih berbaik hati pada mu gagak" balas Naruto dengan dingin.

"akan aku bunuh kau" geram pemuda itu tiba-tiba tericpta banyak tombak dari cahaya yang mengarah pada Naruto.

"membosankan" ucap Naruto. Lalu tiba-tiba keluar api emas dari dalam tubuh Naruto, dan api emas itu mengitari tubuh Naruto.

Seluruh tombak cahaya yang mengarah pada Naruto meleleh setelah bersentuhan dengan api emas Naruto.

"cepat kau pergi atau aku akan membunuh mu" ucap Naruto dingin. Pemuda itu yang tidak ingin mati konyol segera melesat pergi, tapi Naruto dapat mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya.

"nama ku Domanseek, dan igat aku akan membalas mu pemuda kuning" ucap pemuda itu yang beranama Domanseek, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Issei.

Naruto segera berjalan kearah Issei, sedangkan issei hanya menatap kagum pada sosok Naruto yang sudah menolongnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa issei?" Tanya Naruto kepda Issei dan membantunya berdiri.

"aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-senpai" jawab Issei, yah bagaimana Issei tidak kenal dengan Naruto, sosok pemuda yang sangat dikagumi oleh para kaum hawa disekolahnya.

"Naruto-senpai bi-"

"bukan aku yang harus menjelaskannya" ucap naruto yang memotong ucapan issei. Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kiri.

"kalian keluarlah jangan hanya bersembunyi seperti pecundang, atau kalian mau aku bakar dengan api emas ku" ucap naruto dengan dingin. Seketika muncul beberapa murid Akademi Kuoh.

"wah wah coba lihat siapa yang mengawsi kita ternyata Rias-hime, Akeno-hime, Kiba-kun, dan Koneko-chan toh" ucap Naruto setelah empat orang itu keluar, perempuan berambut merah, yang diketahui adalah Rias berjalan kearah Naruto dan Issei.

"sebenarnya kau itu apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada pemuda didepannya.

"lebih baik kalian menjelaskannya dulu terhadap Issei" jawab Naruto dan memberikan senyuman. Rias yang melihat senyuman Naruto memerah.

"kau kenapa Rias-hime, kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto kepda Rias, sedangkan Rias hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai" ucap Naruto, lalu Naruto segera membalik badannya, tapi sebelum pergi tangannya keburu dipegang oleh Rias.

"bisa ikut kami Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"apa harus?" Tanya Naruto dengan malas.

"tentu" jawab Rias dengan nada ceria.

"baiklah kalau itu permintaan mu Rias-hime" ucap Naruto, lalu berbalik dan menghadap Rias, dan yang lainnya.

"ayo lah cepat aku tidak punya banyak waktu" ucap Naruto, dengan segera mereka semua pergi termasuk Naruto dan Issei.

.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang clan Gremory muncul ditengah-tengah ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib, diikuti dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna emas dengan ukiran kepala naga.

Dari dua lingkaran sihir muncul 6 orang. 3 perempuan, dan 3 laki-laki. Mereka adalah Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, dan Issei yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang clan Gremory.

Sedangkan dari lingkaran sihir berwarna emas dengan ukiran kepala naga muncul kobaran api berwarna emas ditengah-tengahnya. Kobaran api itu semakin membesar, dan kobaran api itu lama-lama membentuk tubuh Naruto.

Keenam orang itu telah muncul dirungan, dan mereka segera mencari tempat duduk termasuk Naruto.

"jadi Naruto-kun sebenarnya apa kau ini?" Tanya Rias yang duduk didepan Naruto, dan memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam.

"lebih baik kau jelaskan dulu terhadap Issei, dan bisa kah kau duduk dengan benar, duduk mu itu memperlihatkan pakaian dalam mu" ucap Naruto dengan cuek, yang padalah hormonnya mencoba memberontak.

"heh apa kau tergoda Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias dengan nada seksual.

"lebih tepatnya iya jika tidak mereka semua" ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita kekamar?" Tanya Rias dengan nada menggoda.

"TERKUTUKLAH ORANG-ORANG TAMPAN SEDUNIA" teriak Issei dengan marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Issei apa maksud mu mengatakan itu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Issei.

"IMPIAN KU ADALAH MENJADI HAREM KING, DAN MEMASUKAN RIAS-SENPAI KEDAFTAR HAREM KU, TAPI KAU MENGACAUKANNYA" teraik Issei dengan marah-marah, dan menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Issei kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan Naruto-senpai untuk merebut hati Boucho" ucap laki-laki berambut pirang pucat yang diketahui adalah Kiba.

"DIAM KAU PRIA CANTIK" marah issei terhadap Kiba.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkatan Issei hanya menyeringai. Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan hingga sampai didepan Rias, yang masih duduk disofanya.

"bagaimana kalau begini Issei?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai dibibirnya. Dengan segera Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Rias.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman yang awalnya lembut menjadi sebuah lumatan, adu lidah, dan saling menghisap salvia.

"mmppptttt" desah Rias disela-sela ciumannya dengan Naruto.

"BRENGSEK KAU NARUTO-SENPAI" marah Issei yang langsung berlari, dan mengarahkan tinjunya kepada Naruto. Tapi Naruto menghindarinya dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa, dan masih setia dengan ciumannya.

BUAKH

Issei terjatuh kelantai dengan tidak elitnya. Issei segera berdiri dengan kasarnya.

"SIALAN KAU" teraik issei dengan kesal. Sedangkan Naruto segera melepaskan ciumannya dengan Rias karna Rias membutuhkan oksigen. Naruto segera berbalik dan menghadap Issei.

"bagaimana Issei kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencium bibir Rias, jika kau berani menciumnya akan ku bakar kau menjadi abu dengan api emas ku" ucap Naruto dengan dingin, dan mengeluarkan api emas dari tangan kananya.

Issei melihat itu mulai mengucurkan keringat dari dahinya dan merasakan ketakutan yang amat takut pada sosok Naruto.

"ha-hai" ucap Issei dengan gelagapan.

"baiklah Rias-hime kau jelaskan lah terhadap issei" perintah Naruto terhadap rias. Sedangkan Rias yang mukanya masih memerah segera kembali kewajah tegasnya, dan menghapus sisa-sisa salvia yang menempel dibibirnya.

"baiklah akan aku jelaskan" ucap Rias. Rias segera menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya dirinya Iblis, termasuk Kiba, Koneko, dan Akeno. Rias juga memberitahu kalau Issei sudah mati tapi dihidupkan kembali oleh Rias, dengan evil pieces, yang menjadikanya menjadi iblis.

"lalu apa itu Sacred Gear?" Tanya Issei

"Sacred Gear adalah senjata yang berada ditubuh manusi, senjata itu ada yang bisa untuk melakukan aktifitas sehari-sehari untuk manusia, ada juga yang dapat membunuh tuhan, dan itu adalah 13 loginius, termasuk punya mu" jawab Akeno.

"punya ku termasuk 13 loginius?" Tanya Issei kepada Naruto, Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"baiklah urusan dengan Issei sudah selesai, sekarang dengan dirimu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto, yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok, dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"baiklah aku adalah iblis sama seperti kalian" jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

"lalu apa buktinya?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto. Naruto segera menaikan tekanan iblisnya sedikit.

"baiklah aku mengerti kau adalah iblis dari aura yang kau naikan barusan, tapi kau iblis murni atau rengkarnasi?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"aku tidak tahu, kedua orang tua ku telah mati saat perama kali aku lahir didunia ini, mereka mati karna menyelamatkan ku dari bahaya" jawab Naruto yang meneteskan air mata dari sudut matanya.

"maaf Naruto-kun aku tidak tahu" ucap Rias yang menundukan wajahnya.

"sudah lah yang lalu biarlah berlalu jalani yang sekarang dengan sepenuh hati jangan pernah melihat kebelakang, tapi lihat kedapan untuk masa depan kita, dan jadikan masa lalu sebagai cermin utuk masa depan kita" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman andalannya.

Sontak satu rungan terharu atas ucapan naruto barusan yang bagaikan mutiara. Terlihat Kiba yang meneteskan air matanya, Koneko yang sudah ingin menangis, Akeno yang tidak jauh beda dengan Kiba, dan Issei.

"HUWWAAA NARUTO-SENPAI AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU MASA LALU BEGITU RUMIT, TAPI KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERMASALAHKANNYA HUWWAAAA'" Issei yang menangsi dengan gaya anime.

"hey, hey sudahlah ini bukan ajang menangis, kita kesini untuk berkumpulkan" ucap Naruto yang menenangkan teman-temannya.

"sepertinya ini akan sulit" guman Naruto.

.

Disebuah danau terdapat dua orang laki-laki, yang pertama seorang lelakitampan berambut putih yang memakai sebuah baju berkerah tinggi berlengan panjang berwarna hitam, dan satu lagi seorang pemuda yang cukup tua berambut pirang dengan bagian bawahnya berwarna hitam memakai sebuah kimono.

"jadi bagaimana menurut mu Vali?" Tanya laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"cukup menarik Azazel" jawab pemuda berambut putih yang bernama Vali. "jadi apa aku boleh bertarung dengannya?" Tanya Vali

"silahkan saja, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau kalah dengan bocah Salamander" jawab Azazel singkat.

"baiklah" ucap Vali lalu berbalik. "aku pergi dulu" ucap Vali lalu pergi dengan Armor naganya.

"aku ingin tahu dua bocah naga itu jika bertarung menang mana" guman Azazel yang masih melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa yaitu memancing.

.

Naruto tengah berdiri disalah satu tiang listrik dengan gaya ninjanya, dan memandang Issei yang kini tengah melakukan kontrak dengan para manusia.

"menjadi iblis memang merepotkan" guman Naruto yang masih memandangi Issei.

"**Kau juga Iblis bodoh" **ucap Acnologia secara tiba-tiba.

"setidaknya aku ini iblis kelas atas, dan kau bisa tidak berbicara jangan tiba-tiba bodoh" balas Naruto yang kesal karna Acnologia secara berbicara dengannya secara tiba-tiba.

"**tidak bisa. Oh iya kau sudah dapat kabar tentang dia?" **Tanya Acnologia.

"belum" jawab Naruto. "sepertinya Issei dalam bahaya" guman Naruto. Lalu tiba-tiba dibelakang Naruto muncul sepasang sayap naga yang terbuat dari api emas, dengan segera Naruto terbang menghampiri Issei.

.

"sial sial kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Malaikat jatuh sih" guman Issei yang terus menggertu karna dirinya terkena sial lagi.

Didepan Issei terdapat Malaikat Jatuh yang mempunyai rambut biru tua yang siap melemparkan tombak cahaya kepada Issei.

"kau akan mati Iblis" teriak Malaikat jatuh itu yang lagsung melemparkan tombak cahaya yang ada ditangannya kepada Issei.

"sial apa aku akan mati lagi" batin Issei yang sudah menutup matanya, dengan erat.

TAP

Issei yang tidak merasakan sakit segera membuka matanya, alangkah terkejutnya melihat Naruto yang menyelamatkannya lagi, dan menangkap tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan oleh Malaikat jatuh itu dengan satu tangan.

"sepertinya kau dalam masalah Issei" ucap Naruto yang masih menangkap tombak cahaya milik Malaikat jatuh itu.

"sepertinya begitu Naruto-senpai" balas Issei

"si-siapa kau?" Tanya Malaikat jatuh itu dengan tergagap-gagap karna takut oleh pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"kau melupakan aku, Kalawarner?" Tanya naruto dengan senyum yang menempel dibibirnya.

"a-a-aku tidak mengenal mu, si-si-siapa kau?" Tanya Malaikat jatuh itu yang bernama Kalawarner.

"wah sayang sekali kalau kau melupakan aku, padahal kau dan aku pernah tinggal satu rumah selama 3 hari dirumah Azazel" ucap Naruto yang masih memasang senyum menawannya. Sedangkan Kalawarner hanya memangdang shok atas ucapan Naruto.

"ja-ja-jangan kau-"

"ya ini aku Naruto Namikaze" ucap Naruto yang memontong ucapan Kalawarner. "sebaiknya kau pergi Kalawarner sebelum aku menghabisi mu disini" perintah Naruto.

Tanpa aba-aba Kalawarner langsung melesat pergi karna dia sudah tahu kalau kekuatannya tidak akan mampu menandingi kekuatan Naruto yang tergolong Abnormal.

Naruto yang melihat Kalawarner pergi segera membuang tombak cahaya yang ada ditangannya, dan berbalik memandang Issei.

"kau tidak apa Issei?" Tanya Naruto yang mengulurkan tangannya kepada Issei. Issei menerima uluran tangan Naruto, dan berdiri dibantu Naruto. Tiba-tiba dating lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang clan Gremory, dan memuncul 4 orang murid Akademi Kuoh, mereka adalah Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko.

"wah wah sepertinya kita kedatangan para idola sekolah Issei" ucap naruto yang memandang 4 orang yang ada didepannya.

"sepertinya kita datang terlambat Akeno" ucap Rias yang disertai dengan senyum manis.

"sepertinya begitu Boucho" balas Akeno dengan nada menggoda. Dan mereka berempat segera menghampiri Issei dan Naruto.

"jadi Naruto-kun kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Rias dengan nada menggoda.

"hanya membantu Issei yang diserang malaikat jatuh" jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

"sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto, lalu berbalik, dan baru dua langkah berjalan tangannya dipegang oleh Rias.

"ada apa lagi Rias-hime?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias yang sedang memegang tangannya.

"bisa ikut kami?" Tanya Rias

"bukannya sudah aku jelaskan kalau aku ini iblis" ucap Naruto.

"aku tahu kalau iblis, tapi aku ingin kau ikut dengan kami ke ruangan kami" balas rias.

"apa harus? Ini sudah malam" Tanya Naruto.

"ya harus, besok kan hari libur jadi tidak apa Naruto-kun" jawab Rias. Sedangkan naruto hanya menghela nafas karna permintaan dari Rias.

"baiklah, baiklah" balas Naruto. Lalu mereka semua segera pergi dengan lingkaran sihir Gremory, kecuali Naruto yang memakai lingkaran sihir Dragon Slayer.

.

.

.

TBC.

Keterangan Naruto:

Nama: Naruto Namikaze Satan Lucifer.

Demon Clas: Demon Clas Ultimate

Kekuatan: Fire Mage Dragon Slayer, Fire Thunder Mage Dragon Slayer, Dragon Force.

Sacred Gear: [Nightblue Gear/Acnologia]

Kekuatan Sacred Gear: keuatan kegelapan, dan pengendali ruang dan waktu

Penampilan: seperti Minato.

.

Disini saya buat Acnologia baik hati, dan tidak sombong, dan disini banyak kekuatan Naruto yang belum ditunjukin, tapi kalau pernah nonton Fairy Tail juga pada tahu kekuatan Naruto, yang mirip dengan Natsu, tapi ada beberapa sihir Jellal, dan Mystogan yang dikuasi oleh Naruto.

.

Disini Naruto belum godlike, karna Naruto hanya mampu menguasai sihirnya sama seperti Natsu saat melawan Erigor. Dan sihir Jellal.

Naruto belum menguasai Metsuryu no Ogi, Fire Thunder Dragon Slayer, Dragon Force, dan Balance Breaker

.

Mohon Review

.

Update akan teratur besok akan uptade Nidaime Madara


	2. Chapter 2

**Uzumaki Ryu: tentu tidak karna Naruto terlalu fokus belajar menggunakan sihir Fire Dragon Slyaer, dan sihir Surgawi, serta sihir benda.**

**A: masih ada kaitannya dengan Naruto, High School DxD, dan Fairy Tail.**

**Revanmhitefang: akan saya pikirkan.**

**Antoni Yomanda: akan saya usahakan.**

**Nuke-nin: wah maaf Akeno masuk dalam daftar Harem Naruto.**

**Namikazekevin: akan saya fikirkan.**

**Onixy Night: maksudnya?**

** : apa kau tidak baca keterangannya dichapter sebelumnya kalau Naruto masih jauh dari kata kuat.**

**TotokScream: mungkin jika sudah melawan Raiser.**

** : saya juga suka**

**The Uzumaki Dragneel: itu hanya juukan sementara karna naruto saat ini baru menguasai sihir Fire Dragon Slayer.**

**Nteo.D Uzumaki: terimakasih atas sarannya.**

**Blood.S Cherry: maaf nama kekuatan Sacred Gear Naruto tidak bisa diubah.**

**Dark Namikaze Ryu: terimakasih atas pujiaannya sobat.**

** : ya silakan saja sobat.**

**Untuk: agung. , A'Ronno Shun, WTS gaki, jims001, Dragon Warior, Kiriaski rin, uchiha drac, Tsukoyumi Lucifer Namikaze, leontujuhempat, , Vin'Diesel no Giza, Mr Drak Ypuko, Pain tendou, Vian Naruto, Reyanrifqi, Blue-senpai, Uzumaki Love Hyuga, Yuki Tokabito, .58, Magenz, Yogi 35912, ahmabima.27, Zhoe, dan Tomma, terimakish telah meriview dan mendukung fic pertama saya Naruto Crossover HigH School DxD.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto, High School DxD, dan Fairy Tail bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto, High School DxD dan Fairy Tail: The Legend Satan Lucifer**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural, Romance, Sci-fi**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Harem**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Two Dragons Fight**

**.**

Matahari mulai menampakan wujudnya dipagi yang cerah. Suara kicauan burung terdangar dimana-mana saat pagi yang cerah ini.

Disebuah kamar terdapat sesok manusia lebih tepatnya sesok iblis yang sedang tidur dengan pulas.

.

Naruto POV

Aku mulai membuka mata ku perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya terbuka. Aku melihat sekeliling tapi yang kulihat hanya warna hitam tanpa ada yang lain, mungkin kah aku buta tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, kemarin aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Aku mencoba menggerakan kepala ku tapi seperti ada yang menahan kepala ku dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Aku menggerakan tanggan ku untuk menyentuh benda yang menpel disisi kepala ku hingga membuat pandangan ku gelap. Aku menyentuh benda itu tapi kok bendanya lembut dan kenyal.

"AAHH"

Kenapa ada suara desahan saat aku meremas benda itu. Aku mencoba meremas kembali tapi suara desahan itu terdengar lagi.

"Ara apa kau mau meremasnya lagi" Suara itu, jangan-jangan.

CROT

Naruto POV END

.

Darah segar mengalir keluar dari kedua hidung Naruto. Bagaimana tidak mimisan Naruto ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan.

Seorang gadis cantik yang memqunyai dada besar berada didepannya yang bikin Naruto mimisan bukan karna itu melainkan karna gadis didepannya itu telanjang tanpa ada sehelai benang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Neh Naruto-kun apa kau meremasnya lagi mereka begittu lembut loh" goda gadis itu dengan nada seksual, yang bisa bikin pria manapun menjadi bernafsu.

"Yare sepertinya kau telah membangkitkan nafsu ku Rias-hime" balas Naruto dengan sebuah seringai mesum dibibirnya.

BUAKH

Keadaan menjadi terbalik tadi gadis itu yang diketahui adalah Rias berada diatas sekarang menjadi dibawah ketika Naruto membalik posisi mereka.

"Dari dulu aku ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya dada seorang gadis" Naruto langsung menghsap dada kiri Rias, sedangkan tangan kirinya asik dengan dada Rias yang satu lagi.

"AAAHHH"

Rias mendesah nikmat dada kirinya diremas dan kanannya dihisap oleh Naruto.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang dari tadi diam mulai kebawah dan mengelus-elus vagina Rias dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Rias mendesah tambah kencang ketika Naruto menggelu vaginanya.

"AAHH AAHH NARUTO-KUN TERUS"

Rias mendesah dengan sangat mengoda dikuping Naruto. Naruto melepas hisdpannya pada dada Rias.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Naruto segera melumat bibir Rias dibarengi dengan masuknya dua jari Naruto divagina Rias.

"MMMPPTTT"

Rias terus mendesah disela-sela ciumannya dengan Naruto. Naruto dan Rias beradu lidah dan saling menghisap salvia masing-masing.

Sedangkan jari Naruto tak ada hentinya mengocok vagina Rias.

"AAHH AAHH" Rias mendesah nikmat ketika Naruto menurunkan ciuman keler Rias.

"AAAHHH" Rias berteriak kethka Naruto memberikan banyak kissmarks dilehernya. Naruto kembali menurunkan ciumannya dari leher kedada Rias.

"AAAHHH NARUTO-KUN" Rias mendesah nikmat lagi ketika Naruto menggesek-gesekan giginya dengan puting Rias yang sudah mengeras.

Naruto melepas lumatannya dengan dada Rias dan Naruto juga melepaskan kocokan tangannya dengan vagina Rias. Wajah Rias yang tadi menunjukan ekspresi kenikmatan digantikan dengan ekspresi kesedihan.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun" ucap Rias dengan nada sedih.

"Apa kau yakin melakukan ini semua dengan orang yang belum kau kenal?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku yakin Naruto-kun kau adalah orang yang ku cinta pertama dan terakhir" jawab Rias dengan senyum manis.

"Arigto Rias telah mencintai ku, aku juga mencintai mu" balas Naruto yang juga tersennyum manis.

"Bisa kau lanjut Anata aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Rias dengan nada seksual.

"Baiklah Hime" balas Naruto. Naruto segera mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah mengacung dari tadi.

Penis Naruto terus mendekati vagina Rias hingga.

BUAHK

Naruto segera menutup badannya dengan selimut ketika pintu kamar yang ditempatinya terbuka dengan kasar dan memperlihatkan gadis berambut hitam yang diikat ponytail.

"Ara ara maaf mengganggu acara mu Boucho tapi kita mendapat kabar buruk soal Issei" ucap gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Masalah apa itu Akeno?" tanya Rias segera berdiri dan mengambil pakaiannya yang ada dibawah tempat tidur.

"Anata bisa kaitkan bra ku" pinta Rias pada Naruto. Naruto segera berdiri dan mengaitkan bra Rias.

Naruto yang bertelanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun membuat Akeno merona.

"Fufufufufu pantas Boucho jatuh hati pada Naruto-kun ternyata Naruto-kun bukan hanya tampan tapi memiliki badan yang bagus dan juga junior yang besar" bathn Akeno dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Hey Akeno kau kenapa?" Akeno yang melamun segera sadar ketika Rias memanggil namanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Boucho" jawab Akeno. "Sejak kapan mereka sudah berpakain" batin Akeno yang melihat Rias dan Naruto sudah berpakaian.

"Oh, lalu ada apa dengan Issei?" tanya Rias pada Akeno.

"Issei mendakati gereja bersama seorang suster gereja" jawab Akeno.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya" ucapa Rias yang ingin pergi tapi ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Biar kan saja dulu Issei" ucap Naruto sedikit tegas.

"Baiklah Anata" balas Rias dengan pasrah karna tidak berani membantah ucapan Naruto.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan seorang diri lebih tepatnya membuti Issei yang sedang bersama dengan suster gereja.

**"Bagaimana permainan mu dengan mu Gremory itu?" **goda Acnologia.

"Brisik kau sudah tahu jawabannya" balas Naruto dengan kesal.

**"Ya, hey Naruto apa kau merasakannya?" **tanya Acnologia

"Ya aku merasakannya patner" jawab Naruto.

**"Dari auranya sepertinya mereka Malaikat jatuh" **ucap Acnologia

"Aku akan melihatnya dulu" balas Naruto. Naruto segera berjalan menuju gereja yang baru saja dimasuki oleh perempuan pirang yang tadi berjalan bersama Issei.

"Ternyata kalian disini Raynare, Kalawarner" gumang Naruto yang mengintip gereja itu.

.

Diruang penelitian ilmu gaib terlihat Issei yang diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Rias karna Issei tadi mendekati gereja.

"Kau sudah mengerti Issei?" tanya Rias dengan nada tegas.

"Ha-hai" jawab Issei. "Asia maafkan aku" batin Issei.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna emas dengan corak kepala naga muncul ditengah-tengah ruang penelitian ilmu gaib. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sosok pemuda yang diketahui adalah Naruto.

"Anata kau dari mana?" tanya Rias dengan senyaum tapi bukan senyum manis melaikan senyum mengerikan.

"Anu-"

"Anu kemana Anata?" tannya Rias yang masih tersenyum mengerikan dan memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Kegereja hehehe" jawab Naruto dengan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tahu Anata kalau iblis tidak boleh kegereja?" tanya Rias dengan nada mengerikan.

"Ya hehehe" jawab Naruto dengan tertawa garing. Alhasil Rias kembali ceramah panjang lebar karna Naruto pergi kegereja.

.

"Boucho kita dapat panggilan kalau iblis liar menyerang manusia" lapor Akeno pada Rias dengan nada hormat.

"Kalau Akeno cepat buat lingkaran sihir" perinta Rias pada budak Quennya. Rias segera mengalihkannya pada Naruto.

"Kau juga ikut Anata" perintah Rias dengan nada tegas.

"Lah kok aku jwga ikut" beo Naruto dengan menunuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini hukuman untuk mu" balas Rias dengan tegas.

"Huh baiklah" balas Naruto dengan pasrah.

"Boucho aku ingin bertanya" ujar Issei yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Ingin bertanya apa Issei?" balas Rias dengan senyum.

"Iblis liar itu apa?" tanya Issei dengan nada bingung.

"Iblis liar adalah iblis yang tadinya setia pada majikannya diawal dan akhir membunuhnya sehingga menjdaikannya iblis liar" bukannya Rias yang menjawab melaikan Kiba.

"Aku tidak bertanya pada mu pria cantik" bentak Issei.

"Sudalah Issei yang penting pertanyaan mu dijawab, dan aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran mesum mu" ucap Naruto.

"Memang kau siapanya Boucho sialan" bentak Issei pada Naruto.

"Kau sungguh tidak takut mati Issei" batin Kiba.

"Kekasihnya" semua orang diruangan penelitian ilmu gaib membulatkan matanya kecuali Naruto, Rias, dan Akeno.

"Walaupun kau kekasihnya aku tidak akan kalah Boucho" batin Akeno. "Boucho lingkaran sihir telah siap" teriak Akeno.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi" ajak Rias pada budaknya termasuk Naruto.

.

Disebuah danau terdapat seseorang paruh baya yang diketai adalah Azazel sedang memancing.

"Sepertinya nanti akan ada pertarungan antara dua naga" guman Azazel yang masih setia dengan pancingannya.

.

Sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah dengan lambang clan Gremory muncul disebuah ruangan yang gelap dibarengi dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna emas dengan gamar ukiran kepala naga.

Dari kedua lingkaran sihir itu memunculkan Rias dan budak-budaknya yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir merah, sedangkan dari lingkaran sihir berwarna emas memuncul Naruto seorang.

"Visor sebaiknya kau menyerahkan diri baik-baik sekarang" ucap Rias dengan tegas. Tiba-tiba dari bayangan muncul seorang gadis tanpa busana.

"Aku kedatangan lalat yang tidak undang nih" ucap Visor dengan menyeringai. Issei yang melihat tubuh Visor tersenyum mesum.

"Dari pada iblis liar dia lebih pantas disebut gadis mesum" batin Issei dengan senyum mesum.

"Mesum dilarang disini" ucap Koneko dengan datar, dan melipat kedua tanggannya didada.

"Huh" balas Issei dengan pasrah. Rias tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai ketika mendengar perkataan Visor.

"Kalau begitu kau siap mati" ucap Rias. Tiba-tiba badan Visor bagian bawah berubah menjadi kaki banteng.

"Aku akan membuat tubuhmu semerah darah mu" ucap Visor dengan mengerikan.

"Sungguh mengerikan" guman Issei ketakutan.

"Issei perhatikan baik-baik sistem pertarungan iblis" ujar Rias pada Issei yang sedang melamun.

"Hai Boucho" balas Issei.

"Yuuto" Kiba segera maju ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Rias. Dalam sekejap mata Kiba hilang dari tempatnya dan menebaskan pedangnya ke Visor.

"Yuuto adalah Knight yang memiliki kecepatan luar biasa" jelas Rias pada Issei. "Koneko" Koneko segera maju ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Rias. Koneko segera berlari kearah iblis liar itu dan mengayunkan tinjunya dengan keras.

BUAKH

Visor terpental jauh ketika Koneko memukulnya dengan keras.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu Koneka-chan" batin Issei yang takut akan kekuatan Koneko.

"Seperti Sakura-chan walaupun tubuhnya kecil" batin Naruto yang mengingat masa lalunnya saat didunia Shinobi.

"Koneko adalah Rock, walaupun tidak mempunyai kecepatan seperti Kiba tapi memiliki power yang luar biasa" jelas Rias pada Issei. "Akeno" panggil Rias. Akeno segera maju di hadapan Rias.

"Ini adalah kesempatan untuk menunjukan kemampuan ku pada Naruto-kun fufufufu" batin Akeno. Akeno merentangkankang tangan kanannya keatas. Tercipta sebuah petir berwarna kuning yang berkumpul ditangan kanannya.

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Sebuah petir berwarna kuning dari tangan Akeno menyambar Visor dan membuat tubuh Visor memiliki luka bakar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Akeno adalah Queen ku, dan dia adalah ultimate sadis" jelas Rias pada Issei. "Akeno sudah" perintah Rias pada Akeno untuk menyudahi aksinya.

"Ara ara aku lagi berpesta juga Boucho" ucap Akeno membalas perintah Rias. Rias segera maju kedepan.

"Apa permintaan terakhir mu Visor?" tanya Rias pada Visor dengan menpeluarkan** [demonic power]** berpskala banyak ditangan kanannya.

"Bunuh aku" pinta Visor dengan pasrah.

"Aku kabulkan permintaan mu" balas Rias dengan segera Rias menembakan **[demonic power] **ditangan kanannya ke Visor.

DUAR!

Tubuh Visor berubah menjadi abu ketika Rias menembakan [demnic power] ditangan kanannya.

"Begitulah kalau berani melawan keluar Gremory" ucap Rias dengan senyum manis.

"Hoam! sudah selesaikan, aku mau pulang" ucap Naruto dengan menguap.

"Kau belum boleh pulang Anata" ucap Rias dengan manja dan merangkul tangan Naruto dengan manja.

"Huh baiklah" balas Naruto dengan pasrah.

Mereka semua ingin segera pergi tiba-tiba ada sebuah kampak besar yang mengarah pada Rias.

TRANK!

Dengan sigap Naruto menahan kampak raksasa itu dengan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga.

"Cepat sekali" batin seluruh budak Rias yang melihat Naruto tadi ada disebelah Rias menjadi dibelakang Rias dan menahan kampak besar itu dengan sebuah kunai cabang kita.

"Kau benar-benar pengecut ya iblis-chan" ejek Naruto dengan tersenyum mengejek.

"Sialan kau manusia rendahan" balas Iblis liar itu yang ternyata mempunyai badan menyerupai gorila.

TAP

Naruto melocat mundur kebelakang begitu juga dengan Iblis liar yang mengikut mundur.

"Boleh kah aku menghabisi dia Hime?" tanya Naruto pada Rias yang melamun.

"Te-tentu" jawab Rias yang sadar dari lamunannya. Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap iblis liar berbadan gorila itu kembali.

"Waktunya kita berpesta iblis-chan" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum sadis.

"Akan aku bunuh kau manusia rendahan" balas Iblis liar dengan geram.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja iblis-chan" Naruto segera berlari kearah iblis liar itu dengan mengayunkan tinjunya yang berlapis api emas.

BUAKH!

Tinju Naruto di hadang oleh sebuah kampak besar milik iblis liar itu. Naruto segera melocat keatas. Tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna emas didepan Naruto.

**[Karyu no Hokou] **

BUAR!

Naruto menyemburkan api berwarna emas berskala besar dari mulutnya kearah iblis liar itu.

DUARR!

Semburan api emas Naruto berhasil ditahan oleh iblis liar itu menggunakan kampak besarnya. Tapi iblis liar itu terkejut ketika Naruto datang atas dan mengayunkan tinjunya yang berlapis api emas.

**[Karyu no Tekken]**

BUAKH!

Iblis liar itu terpental jauh ketika Naruto berhasil menghantamkan pukulunnya ke wajah iblis liar itu.

"Sialan kau manusia rendahan" geram iblis liar itu. Tiba-tiba tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan iblis liar itu.

**[Demon Roar]**

BUAR!

Iblis liar itu menyemburkan sebuah laser berwarna hitam dari mulutnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto segera mengambil tiga kunai cabang tiga dari kantungnya yang memiliki tulisan kanji berbeda.

**[three magic circle: Water Miror]**

SRINK!SRINK!SRING!

Tercipta 3 lingkaran sihir yang sejajar didepan Naruto. Yang pertama lingkaran sihir berwarna merah, lalu diepannya warna putih dan ketiga berwarna biru.

Secara ajaib laser iblis liar itu yang menyentuh lingkaran sihir Naruto berubah arah dan laser itu membalik kearah iblis liar yang terkejut.

DUAR!

Bukan hanya iblis liar itu yang terkejut seluruh budak Rias dan Riasnya pun sangat terkejut.

"Pertahanan macam apa itu" guman Issei yang mash terkejut.

Dari balik asap yang mengumpul terlihat Iblis liar berbadan gorila yang terkapar.

"Aku akan mengakhiri iblis-chan" ucap Naruto dengan mengejek. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kunai bercabang tiga yang memiliki kanji berbeda-berbeda dan melemparnya kesegala sisi didekat iblis liar itu. Tiba-tiba tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dibawah kaki iblis liar itu.

**[Five magic circle: the power of lightning]**

DUAR!

Lingkaran sihir dibawah kaki iblis liar mengeluarkan sebuah laser petir hingga ke sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul diatas iblis liar itu.

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Setiap lingkaran sihir muncul terjadi sebuah ledakan dan itu sebanyak lima kali hingga membuat sang iblis liar berubah menjadi sebuah debu.

"Memang sulit melakukan sihir benda" guman Naruto segera berjalan dan mengambil kunai-kunainya yang menancap.

Setelah mengambil kunai-kunai yang menancap. Naruto segera berjalan kearah Rias dan budaknya yang melamun.

"hey kalian kenapa" semua budak Rias dan Rias terkejut ketika Naruto menegur mereka yang sedang melamun.

"Tidak, kami tidak apa-apa Anata" balas Rias yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang aku sudah mengantuk" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah Anata" balas Rias dan mereka semua segera pergi dengan lingkaran Gremory kecuali Naruto yang menggunakan lingkaran sihir Dragon Slayer.

.

Bulan bersinar dengan terangnya dilangit malam hingga cahaya sang rembulan mengenai sesok pemuda pirang yang diketahui adalah Naruto sedang berjalan ditaman.

"Naruto aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan naga yang mengarah kesini" ucap Acnologia

"Aku juga merasakannya patner" balas Naruto. Tiba-tiba seorang berambut abu-abu datang menggunakan jaket berkerah tinggi.

"Ada gerangan apa sehingga keturan terakhir Lucifer dan salah satu pemegang naga surgawi menemui ku" tanya Naruto pada sosok yang baru datang ternyata adalah Vali lebih tepatnya Vali Lucifer.

"Aku ingin menantang mu bertarung Salamander" balas Vali dengan santai. Naruto yang mendengar perkatan Vali menyeringai walaupun tidak diketahui oleh Vali.

"Aku terima tantangan mu Vali Lucifer" ucap Naruto dengan sebuah seringai sadis. Naruto dan Vali segera melompat kebelakang. Vali segera menpaktifkan balance breaker begitu juga denpan Naruto yang tubuhnya terselimuti oleh api emas.

Tanpa banyak bicara Vali segera berlari dan mengayunkan tinjunya yang berlapis armor naga kewajah Naruto.

Tapi Naruto menhindarinya dengan menundukan kepalanya dan memukulkan tinjunya yang berlapis api emas keperut Vali. Walaupun tidak terasa sakit karna Vali menggunakan armor naga tapi cukup membuat Vali terpental kebelakang.

"Tidak salah aku memilih lawan" ucap Vali dengan menyeringai dibalik helem balance breakernya.

**"Kau berhati-hati dengannya sepertinya dia mempunyai kekuatan yang melampaui tuhan walaupun dia belum bisa menggunakannya"** ucap sang kasiar naga putih a.k.a Albion

"Apa kau yang Albion?" tanya Vali memastikan.

**"Aku sangat yakin Vali"** jawab Albion dengan nada yang pasti.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik" guman Vali. "Ayo kita lanjutkan pesta kita Salamander" Vali segera melasat maju dengan mengayunkan tinjunya.

Naruto dapat menghindari pukulan Vali dengan menunduk. Tapi Vali kembali mengayunkan tinjunya. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menghindari pukulan Vali denpan memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto dengan segera mengarahkan sikutnya yang berlapis api emas.

**[Karyuu no Enji]**

BUAKH!

Vali terpental kebelakang dengan kasar tapi kembali mendarat dengan sempurna. Vali dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada depannya dan mengayunkan tinjunya yang berlapis api emas.

**[Karyuu no Tekken]**

BUAKH!

Vali kembali terpetal kebelakang akibat tinju Naruto. Vali yang sudah mendarat tiba-tiba ada Naruto yang membawa sebuah api emas membetuk sebuah pecutan.

**[Karyuu no Yokugeki]**

DUAAARR

Armor Vali hancur berkeping-keping setelah terkena serangan Naruto dengan telak.

"Hah...hah...hah" Naruto mengatur nafasnya kelelahan. Vali yang terjatuh mulai bangkit dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Menarik sungguh menarik" ucap Vali dengan menyepringai. Armor Vali secara ajaib kembali seperti semula tanpa ada luka goresan sedikit pun.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi Salamander" Vali menembakan sebuah bola berwarna biru ditangannya dengan cepat.

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Dengan telak Naruto terkena tembakan Vali sebanyak tiga kali.

"Ayo buat aku terhibur Salamander" ucap Vali dengan menyeringai dibalik helem balance breakernya.

"Sial serangannya terlalu cepat" guman Naruto. Naruto mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Tidak ada jalan lagi hanya ini sihir yang ku punya untuk menyamai kecepatannya" Naruto mengambil posisi merangkak seperti spiderman. Tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir berwarna emas muncul dibawah kaki Naruto.

**[Meteor]**

WUSH!

Naruto bergerak secepat cahaya dengan aura emas mengelilingi tubuh Naruto.

Vali terus menembakan bola energy ditangannya ke Naruto. Naruto yang berada diudara terus menghindari serangan Vali.

"Sungguh menarik tapi apakah kau mampu menghindari ini" Vali melemparkan bola yang lebih besar dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

DUAR!

Naruto terjatuh ketika serangan Vali mengenainya.

"Kau terlambat" guman Naruto.

TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!

Tiba-tiba muncul 7 lingkaran sihir diatas Vali berwarna emas dan saling menyambung, membentuk sebuah reasi bintang. Vali yang shok tidak mampu berkata sedikitpun.

"Rasakan lah kekuatan 7 lingkaran sihir surga" Naruto membaca mantra sihirnya.

**[Magic circle of heaven: Light Heaven]**

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Dengan telak Vali terkena tembakan cahaya dari 7 tujuh lingkaran sihir yang Naruto buat.

Asap yang mengpul disekitar Vali mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Vali yang sudah tidak menggunakan armor naganya tapi sepasang sayap armor naga masih melekat padanya.

"Menarik sungguh menarik, aku tidak pernah merasakan bertarung dengan orang lain hingga seperti ini" ucap Vali yang segera berdiri. Armor naga yang tadinya hancurkan kembali dengan sempurna.

"Sial kalau kalau begini aku akan mati energy sihir ku telah habis" batin Naruto.

"Tapi sayang sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini karna ada panggilan, tapi aku akan memberi kan sesuatu untuk salam perpisahan" ucap Vali yang sudah menggunakan armor naganya. Sebuah bola berwarna biru tercipta ditangan Vali. Vali segera melesat terbang dan sebelum pergi melemparkan bola ditangannya ke Naruto.

BBLLAAARRRR

.

"Boucho bagaimana dengan Asia?" tanya Issei pada Rias yang muncul.

"Kita tidak bisa membawanya karna dia bukan anggota kelurga kita" jawab Rias.

"Tapi-"

"Sudalah Issei-san aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Asia.

"Tapi Asia-"

"Sudalah Issei kita harus cepat" ucap sang Queen yang segera menarik Issei pergi melalui lingkaran sihir.

"ASIA" teriak Issei sebelum menghilang melalui lingkaran sihir.

"Nah Asia-chan ayo kita pergi para Malaikat jatuh sedang menunggu kita" ucap pendeta gila yang diketahui bernama Freed.

"Baik bapak Freed" balas Asia dan mereka segera pergi.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada seeorang malaikat jatuh berambut hitam yang mengawasi mereka.

"Maafkan aku Issei-kun tidak membantu mu"

.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang clan Gremory muncul diruang penelitian ilmu gaib, dan memunculkan Rias dan para budaknya. Tapi mereka semua dikejutkan dengan keadaan seorang pemuda yang diketahui Naruto sedang terkapar dengan banyak luka dan pakaian yang sudah compangcamping.

"NARUTO-KUN" teriak Rias dan Akeno secara bersamaan dan segera berlari menghampiri Naruto.

.

Naruto Minspace

Naruto saat ini sedang berdiri didepan seekor naga hitam yang diketahui Acnologia.

**"Naruto kenapa kau menolak kekuatan yang aku berikan?" **tanya Acnologia dengan datar.

"Aku tidak mau menggunakan kemampuan mu dulu patner" jawab Naruto singkat.

**"Apa kau pikir kemampuan mu yang sekarang sudah cukup untuk mendamaikan dunia ini? kekuatan mu masih jauh dibawah bocah Lucifer itu" **ucap Acnologia.

"Aku tahu itu tapi aku tidak mau menggunakan kemampuan dulu" balas Naruto.

**"'Kalau begitu kau harus menguasai Metrsuryu no Ogi atau Raijinryu mode"'** ucap Acnologia.

"Baiklah aku akan belajar Metsuryu no Ogi dan Raijinryu mode" balas Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

maaf hanya ini yang ada dipikiran saya

Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini apa Figt Naruto VS Vali terasa atau tidak?

Naruto hanya mempunyai 5 kunai cabang tiga yang berbeda-beda elemen.

Kunai pertama: Angin: kunai yang berfungsi untuk membuat lingkaran sihir elemen angin sebgai penyerangan.

Kunai Kedua: Kegelapan: kunai yang untuk membuat lingkaran sihir kegelapan, dan berfungsi untuk ilusi.

Kunai ketiga: Air: kunai untuk membuat lingkaran sihir Air, yang berfungsi sebagai pertahanan.

Kunai keempat: Cahaya: kunai untuk membuat lingkaran sihir cahaya, berfungsi sebagai penyerangan, dan pertahanan.

Kunai Kelima: Dimensi: Kunai untuk membuat lawan masuk kedimensi lain, atau dimensi ciptaannya Naruto.

Jika Naruto ingin menggunakan salah satu dari kekuatan itu, Naruto harus menggabunkan kunai tersebut unuk membuat lingkaran sihir. Semakin banyak kunai yang digunakan, semakin hebat kekuatan yang akan dikeluarkan, tapi setiap satu kunai digunakan maka akan menyedot 5% energy sihirnya.

.

Mohon Review

.

Chapter Depan: Asia Rescue


	3. Chapter 3

**Monkey D nico: Maaf Nico-san**

** : untuk menjaga rahasia kalau dia tidak mempunyai sacred gear.**

**Antoni yamada: belum saya fikirkan.**

**Namikazekevin: akan saya fikirkan kawan**

**Blood D. Cherry: Arigato telah mengingatkan saya.**

** : menurut anda apa yang bagus?**

**Akbar123: akan saya usahalan**

**Ntoe.D Uzuamki: akan saya fikirkan**

**Dragon Warior: itu terlalu sedikit kawan, nanti aka nada penjelasan dibawah.**

**Dark Namikaze Ryu: akan saya kasih bocaran, saat melawan Raiser.**

**Untuk yang lain Airogato telah mereview cerita yang acak-acakan ini, dan kurang menarik.**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & High School DxD: Naruto DxD**

**Raiting: M**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural**

**Pairing: Naruto X Rias X Akeno**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Human Talk:**

"blablabla" percakapan biasa.

[blabla] suara Sacred Gear untuk menikkatkan kekuatan menjadi 2 kali lipat, atau sejenisnya.

"**blablabla" ucapan Monster, Naga, atau sejenisnya.**

**[blablabla] nama jurus.**

**.**

**Summary: Naruto gugur dalam perang dunia Shinobi 4, tapi diberikan kesempatan hidup kedua oleh Shinigami**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Asia Rescue**

.

Pemuda berambut coklat, atau yang diketahui adalah Issei, sedang berjalan sendirian dipagi hari, dengan memakai jaket berwarna putih, yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kaus merah polosnya.

Issei berjalan kesebuah taman dan duduk dibangku taman itu. Baru beberapa menit Issei duduk dibangku taman, Issei melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang yang sudah dikenalnya sedang mencari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang.

"ASIA" teriak Issei memanggil sosok gadis berambut pirang yang diketahui adalah Asia. Asia yang merasa dipanggil segera menolehkan wajahnya, dan melihat sosok yang sedang dicarinya.

"Issei-san" ucap Asia segera menghampiri sosok Issei yang mulai berdiri, dari duduk manisnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini Asia?" Tanya Issei kepada Asia yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Aku sedang mencari mu Issei-san" jawab Asia tersenyum manis.

"kawai" batin Issei melihat sosok Asia yang tersenyum manis. "untuk apa kau mencari ku Asia?" Tanya Issei.

"aku ingin kita jalan-jalan hari ini Issei-san" jawab Asia disertai senyuman manisnya.

"baiklah ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan Asia" ucap Issei senang, dan menarik tangan Asia untuk segera berjalan-jalan.

.

Issei dan Asia berada direstauran hamburger untuk sarapan. Issei memanggil pelayan, dan memasan Hamburger yang biasa dengan minuman cola, begitu juga dengan Asia yang menyamai pesanan milik Issei.

Pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan milik mereka. Issei melihat Asia yang tampak kebingungan untuk memakan hamburher miliknya, segera memberi contoh pada Asia.

"Asia begini cara memakannya" ucap Issei, memperaktekan memakan humberger miliknya dengan sangat semangat.

"aku baru tahu cara memakannya seperti itu benar-benar menakjubkan" balas Asia segera meniru apa yang dilakukan oleh Issei. Dan mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka diiringi dengan canda dan tawa.

"Asia" panggil Issei.

"Ya" balas Asia

"Hari ini ayo kita bersenang-senang" ucap Issei dengan penuh semangat.

"Hai" balas Asia dengan senyum manis.

.

Issei, dan Asia hari ini begitu senang karena bagi mereka hari ini adalah milik mereka berdua. Issei, dan Asia pergi ketaman bermain, dan memaikan beberapa permainan yang menurut mereka asik, seperti Rolekoster walaupun itu membuat Issei muntah-muntah setelah menaikinya.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka kegame center. Tamapak Asia bermain beberapa game dengan Issei diiringi oleh canda dan tawa. Lalu Issei memaikan sebuah game menggambil boneka untuk Asia dan hanya sekali percobaan Issei mendapatkan bonekanya.

.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkannya untuk berbincang-bincang ditaman yang terdapat air mancur. Asia bercerita mengani kehidupannya dimasa lalu, tampak ekspersi kesal terlihat diwajah Issei saat mendengarkan itu.

"Asia aku akan menjdai teman, tidak bukannya kita telah berteman" ucap Issei disertai dengan senyumannya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang, tidak lebih tepatnya Malaikat Jatuh turun dari langit berambut biru tua yang diketahui adalah Kalawarner.

"wah, wah, seorang birawati berteman dengan seorang manusia, bukannya itu dilarang oleh keuda ras tersebut" ucap Kalawarner disertai seringai.

"KALAWARNER" teriak Issei, dan mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya.

"Asia kalau kau ikut sekarang makan tidak akan terjadi pertempuran saat ini, lebih baik ikut dengan ku sekarang" ucap Kalawarner datar.

"tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi" ucap Issei berlari, dan mengayunkan tinjunya yang dilapisi sarung tangan naganya.

Tapi sayang Kalawrner memiringkan badannya, dan membuat Issei terjatuh kedalam air mancur.

BUUURRRR!

Issei terjatuh kedalam air mancur dengan pendaratan yang tidak elitnya.

"walaupun kau pemilik loginius kau bukan lah lawan ku, seandainya waktu itu tidak ada Naruto-kun sudah pasti kau mati, tapi kali ini aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan mu" ucap Kalawarner dengan menatap Issei. Kalawarner mengalihkan pandanganya, dan menatap sosok Asia yang sedang memuluk boneka pemberian Issei dengan erat.

"Asia sebaiknya kau ikut dengan ku, atau aku akan mengahbis pemuda ini" ucap Kalawarner. Tanpa disuruh dua kali Asia mendekat ke Kalawner.

"Asia jangan" Issei mencoba berdiri, walaupun terasa berat karna baju, dan jaketnya yang dikenakan sudah basah.

"maafkan aku Issei-san" itulah kata yang diucapkan oleh Asia sebelum Asia pergi dengan Kalawner yang entah kemana.

.

Tamapak Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik berdiri ditengah-tengah hutan. Pohon-pohon disekitarnya banyak yang tumbang, dan juga daun-daun yang terbakar. Pemuda itu atau dapat dipanggil Naruto sedang latihan untuk memperkuat dirinya.

"huh…huh….sungguh melelahkan" guman Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Naruto segera merebahkan dirinya, dan mengambil botol minum yang ada disisinya. Tidak ada satu menit botol yang berisi 1 liter habis ditenggak oleh Naruto.

"**Naruto kau iblis atau kuli yang minumnya sebanyak itu?" **Tanya Acnologia yang tidak habis pikir dengan kelakukan Naruto.

"dua-duanya bisa jadi" jawab Naruto asal. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melihat sekotak bekal makanan yang berwarna merah crimson. "aku tidak salah mencintai mu Rias" guman Naruto menggambil kotak itu, dan membukanya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat isi kotak bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Rias. Sebuah kue dengan wajah Naruto dibagian kanan, dan wajah Rias dibagian kiri, serta ditengah-tengahnya terdapat kue dengan bentuk love.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera melahap kue yang menjadi bekalnya. Naruto menikmati kue bikinan sang kekasih dengan melahapnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"sebaiknya aku sisakan, untuk nanti" guman Naruto, segera menutup kotak bekalnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melihat buku yang berjudul Fire Magic Dragon Slayer. Naruto segera menggambil buku itu, dan membuka halaman 264.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit Naruto membaca buku halaman 264, dan akhirnya Naruto menutup buku itu. Naruto berdiri, segera berjalan kedepan. Berhenti ditengah-tengah, Naruto menggambil kuda-kudanya.

**{Metsuryu no Ogi] **kumpulan api emas tercipta dikedua tangan Naruto yang mengarah kebelakang layaknya Son Goku yang melakukan pose Kamekameha.

**[Guren Bakuenjin] **

DUUAAAARRRRR!

Serangan api emas Naruto yang membentuk sebuah burung mengenai pohon, yang membuat pohon itu terbakar dengan parahnya.

Naruto melihat hasil latihannya tersenyum puas karna dapat mengusai satu sihir seni pembunuh naga. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam tangan ditangannya, yang sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

"sepertinya aku harus kembali" guman Naruto segera berbail, dan membereskan barang-baranganya. Naruto segera mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir teleportnya dan pergi menuju ruang penelitian ilmu gaib.

.

"Boucho kita harus menyelamatkan Asia" mohon Issei kepada Rias.

"sekali ku bilang tidak ya tidak, apa kau tidak mengerti Issei" ucap Rias dengan tegas.

"kalau begitu biar aku yang pergi sendirian kesana" teriak Issei.

"Issei kau itu anggota keluarga ku, jadi kau harus menuruti kata-kata ku" tegas Rias.

"kalau begitu keluarkan aku dari keluarga mu, biar aku bisa menyelamatkan Asia" teriak Issei.

"kau tidak akan pernah pergi kesana Issei" tegas Rias.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna emas dengan corak ukiran kepala naga muncul diruang penelitian ilmu gaib, dan memperlihatkan Naruto.

"yare yare ada apa ini, kenapa rebut-ribut?" Tanya Naruto yang segera berjalan dan duduk disofa.

"Isseii ingin menyelamatkan Asia digereka padahal sudah peraturan mutlak kalau iblis dilarang masuk gereja" jawab Rias tegas.

"Issei kau tahu orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah-"

"kau dengar itu Issei" ucap Rias yang memotong ucapan Naruto. Sedangkan Issei hanya menunduk saja.

"Rias-hime jangan memotong perkataan ku dulu kalau belum selesai" ujar Naruto yang masih duduk manis.

"maaf Anata" balas Rias.

"akan aku ulangi, Issei kau tahu orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya bahkan lebih buruk dari sampah" semua yang ada diruangan itu membulatkan matanya atas perkataan Naruto.

"jadi Issei kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Issei. "Kiba, Koneko-chan kalian temani Issei" perintah Naruto. Naruto segera berdiri. "Rias, dan Akeno ikut dengan ku" tambah Naruto, dan mereka semua hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

Dilorong gereha tua terlihat Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko, yang berlari menyusuri lorong itu. Hingga tiba diruang gereja yang sering dipakai untuk beribadah, dan berdoa, dihadang oleh seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Freed" teriak Issei, ketika melihat sosok pendeta gila yang bernama Freed berdiri didepan mereka, dan membawah pedang cahaya, dan pistol cahaya.

"aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan iblis yang sama sebanyak dua kali, kali ini aku akan membunuh kalian" ucap Freed dengan tampang gila. Pedang Freed yang dipengganya berubah menjadi cahaya, begitu juga dengan peluru pistolnya.

"DIAMANA ASIA?" Tanya Issei dengan teriak marah.

"ada dibawah iblis-chan" jawa Freed dengan tampang gilanya. Freed segera mengacungkan pistolnya kepada Kiba, Koneko, dan Issei. "waktunya kita berpesta Iblis-chan"

DOR!DOR!DORR

Issei, Koneko, dan Kiba menghindari tembakan-tembakan yang dilancarkan oleh Freed. Kiba yang menghindarinya dengan melompat keatas segera mengayunkan pedangnya ke Freed.

TRANK!

Pedang Kiba dapat tahan oleh Freed, dengan pedang cahayanya.

"kau cukup hebat ya iblis-chan" puji Freed dngan mengarahkan pistolnya keperit Kiba,

DOR!

Tembakan Freed dapat dihindari oleh Kiba dengan melompat keatas. Dari sisi kanan Freed muncul Issei yang mengarahkan tinjunya yang berlapis sarung tangan naga.

"MATI KAU PENDETA GILA"

DUAKKHH!

Freed terpental kebelakang kesamping ketika Issei dengan telak meninju wajah gilanya. Freed segera berdiri, dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"kalian berdua sungguh hebat, tapi kenapa sih cebol tidak ikutan" ejek Freed pada Koneko yang hanya diam saja.

"cebol" aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Koneko. Koneko yang sedang mengangkat batu melemparkan batunya kepada Freed, tapi dapat dihindari oleh Freed dengan melompat keatas,

Freed yang diudara dikejutkan oleh Kiba yang ada didepannya dengan mengayunkan pedangnya.

CRAZ!

Pipi kanan Freed terluka ketika Kiba berhasil menggores pipi Freed. Dari arah depan muncul Issei yang kembali mengayunkan tinjunya.

"MATI KAU"

DUAKKG!

Freed kembali terpental jauh saati Issei kembali mengenai tinjunya dengan telak kewajah Freed.

"hahahaha kalian benar-benar hebat, tapi kali ini aku akan serius" ucap Freed, seketika Freed menghilang dari tempatnya, dan kembali muncul didepan Kiba.

TRANK!

"kecepatannya melebihi Kiba" guman Issei ketika melihat Freed mengayunkan pedangnya kepada Kiba tapi dapat ditahan oleh Kiba.

Freed mundur kebalakang begitu juga dengan KIba. Freed, dan Kiba kembali berlari dengan kecepatan dewanya masing-masing.

TRANK!

Pedang mereka kembali beradu, tapi anehnya pedang milik Freed kehilanggan cahayanya,

"apa itu?" Tanya Freed dengan shok ketika pedang cahayanya terhisap oleh pedang hitam Kiba,

"Holy Eraser, pedang yang dapat memakan cahaya" jawab Kiba dengan cepat. "akan aku akhiri ini sekarang Freed"

CRAZ!CRAZ!CRAZ!

Freed terkena dengan telak sayatan-sayatan pedang Kiba, yang membuatnya jatuh tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"si-si-sialan kau" guman Freed, tapi tidak dapat didengar lagi oleh mereka yang sudah berlari pergi ketempat Asia.

.

Diluar gereja tua, terdapat tiga orang iblis, mereka adalah Rias, Akeno, dan Naruto, yang sedang berhadapan dengan sekumpulan Malaikat Jatuh.

"Boucho mereka terlalu banyak" guman Akeno yang sudah mulai kelelahan menghadapi sekumpulan Malaikat Jatuh. Tanpa Akeno sadari ada tombak cahaya yang mengarah padanya.

TAP!

"jangan pernah lengah Akeno-hime" ucap Naruto yang berhasil mengkap tombak cahaya yang mengarah pada Akeno.

"Arigato Naruto-kun" balas Akeno dengan tersenyum manis kepada Naruto. Naruto segera terbang keatas dengan sayap naga apinya.

"Akeno-hime, Rias-hime berlindunglah aku akan menghabis mereka secara bersamaan" ucap Naruto yang terbang diatas tinggi, tanpa disuruh dua kali Rias, dan Akeno, segera menyiapkan sihir perlindungan.

"Api dikanan" sebuah api emas muncul ditengan kanan Naruto. "Api dikiri" sebuah api emas muncul juga ditangan kiri Naruto. "Aku satukan mereka" Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya hinga api dikedua tangannya memebsar, dan mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan bentuk bola. Naruto mengakat api yang mengelilingi tubuhnya keatas.

**[Karyuu no Koen] **

DUAARRR!

Dengan rata sekumpulan Malaikat Jatuh yang ada dibawah Naruto mati masal, tanpa ada yang sisa satu pun.

"fufufu ternyata Naruto-kun juga sadis ya" guman Akeno dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Anata aku percaya kau pasti akan melindungi ku" batin Rias dengan rona dikedua pipinya,

Naruto segera turun dari udara, dan berjalan menghampiri Rias, dan Akeno yang menonaktifkan sihir perlindungannya.

"apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias, dan Akeno.

"kami tidak apa-apa Anata" jawab Rias dengan senyum manis.

"ya kami tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" jawab Akeno yang juga tersenyum manis. Naruto segera berlaik arah, dan menghadap kesebuah pohon-pohon.

"tersenyata masih ada yang tersisa ya" ucap Naruto menyeringai. Sebuah api emas muncul ditangan kanan Naruto, ketika tiga Malaikat Jatuh muncul dihadapannya. "sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, tapi saying kita menjadi musuh" lanjut Naruto.

"kali ini aku akan mengalahkan mu pirang" ucap Donaseek yang melemparkan sebuah tombak yang menyerupai trislua kepada Naruto, tapi dengan satu tangan Naruto berhasil menangkapnya.

"kau tidak pernah berjalar dari kesalahan ya gagak" ucap Naruti, menyerigai. Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya, dan kembali muncul didepan Donaseek. "kau akan mati dengan senjata mu sendiri" ucap Naruto.

CRAZ!

Tubuh Donaseek tertusuk oleh tombaknya sendiri ketika Naruto mengarahkan pada jantungnya.

"sialan kau pirang" itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Donaseek sembelum pergi meninggalkan bulu burung gagak.

Naruto membalikan badannya, dan melihat dua sosok Malaikat Jatuh dengan paras cantik.

"kalian tahu aku tidak akan melukai kalian Raynare, Mitelt" ucap Naruto dengan senyum. "dan aku tahu kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini" tambahnya. Raynare, dan Mitelt hanya menundukan wajahnya. "Raynare sebaiknya kau kedalam, dan selamatkan pangeran mu, sepertinya dia dalam bahaya" ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Issei-kun?" Tanya Raynare dengan panik.

"entalahlah, tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk tentangnya" jawab Naruto, tanpa babibu lagi Raynare segera pergi kedalam gereja untuk menyusul Issei.

"Anata apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Rias tegas kepada Naruto. Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Rias bertanya.

"tenanglah Hime mereka bukan orang jahat, hanya saja mereka diperalat oleh seorang Malaikat Jatuh, yang ingin memulai perang" jawab Naruto dengan santai. "Hime apa kau masih mempunyai bidak pawn?" Tanya Naruo pada Rias.

"ya masih ada satu sisanya dipakai untuk menghidupkan Issei kembali" jawab Rias "Memang ada apa Anata kau menanyakan itu?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto.

"siapkan satu bidak pawn mu itu untuk Malaikat Jatuh yang bernama Raynare tadi" jawab Naruto santai. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, dan kembali menatap Mitelt. "Mitlt-chan setelah ini semua berakhir kau akan ikut dengan ku" ucap Naruto.

"yang benar Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mitelt dengan gembira.

"tentu memang kapan aku pernah bohong dari mu" jawab Naruto singkat. Naruto membalik badannya dan berjalan kearah Rias.

"tenang saja Hime walaupun aku mendirikan Harem, kau yang akan menjadi Alphanya nanti" bisik Naruto ditelingga Rias, yang membuat Rias menahan nafasnya ketika meresakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang menggairahkan.

.

"ASIA" teriak Issei keras saat melihat tubuh Asia digantung salib oleh seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang diketahui adlah Kalawarner.

"aku mengerti apa yang ingin dia lakukan" ucap Kiba, menatap tajam Kalawarner yang bediri disebelah Asia.

"apa yang ingin dia lakukan?" Tanya Issei kepada Kiba dengan penasaran.

"mengambil Sacred Gear milik Asia, dan itu akan membuat Asia…." Kiba berhenti sejenak, dan melihat tubuh Asia yang sedang melakukan proses pengambilan Sacred Gear."mati" lanjutnya.

"tidak, tidak mungkin" Issei menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi. "hey gagak cepat lepasakan Asia" teriak Issei dengan marah.

"nanti akan lepaskan setelah ritualnya berakhir iblis rendahan" balas Kalawarner dengan seringai.

"AAaAKKKGGGGHHHHH"

"ASIA" teriak Issei saat melihat Asia berteriak dengan sangat keras, dan tubuhnya memancarkan sinar berwarna hijau. Saat sinar itu menghilang keluar sebuah cincin, dari dalam tubuh Asia.

Kawarner berjalan mendekati cincin yang melayang didepan Asia. Kalawarner segera mengambil cincin itu, dan memasangnya dijari-jarinya.

"setelah ini aku tidak akan terkalahkan" ucap Kalawarner, dengan seringai. Klawarner berjalan, dan melepaskan tubuh Asia yang digantung salib.

"sesuai perkataan ku, aku akan mengembalikan ini pada mu" ucap Kalawarner yang melemparkan tubuh Asia yang sudah tidak berdaya. Issei berlari, dan menakap tubuh Asia sbeleum tubuhnya jatuh.

"Asia bertahan lah, aku mohon bertahan lah" pinta Issei, dengan matanya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Issei-san terimakasih telah mau menjadi teman ku, aku harap nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Asia dengan snyum, dan akhirnya menutup matanya.

"ASIAAAAA" teriak Issei dengn sangat keras. Issei segera bangun, dari duduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Issei menatap Kalawarner, tidak lebih tepatnya menatap tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan oleh Kalawarner yang mengarah padanya.

"sepertinya aku akan menyusul mu Asia" guman Issei tersenyum.

CRAZ!

Issei membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok gaids pertama yang mencuri hatinya menolongnya dari tombak cahaya tersebut.

"Yuma-chan" ucap Issei shok segera menghapiri sosok Malaikat Jatuh berambut hitam itu yang tergeletak.

"Yuma-chan ku mohon bertahan lah" pinta Issei yang meneteskan air mata dari kedua matanya.

"I-I-Issei-kun ja-jangan menangis kau i-ini la-laki-laki" ucap Raynare terbata-bata, dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata Issei. "a-aku mi-minta maaf telah me-membunuh mu waktu itu" ucap Raynare tersenyum. "ta-tapi wa-walaupun be-begitu aku te-tetap me-mencitai mu Issei-kun" lanjutnya. "I Love You Issei-kun" tambah Raynare, dan akhirnya menutup matanya, dengan senyum menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"YUMAAAA-CHAAANNN" teriak Issei.

"wah wah ternyata Raynare berhianat, dan dia telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang Iblis, mungkin itu pantas untuknya" ucap Kalawner dengan seringai. Issei yang tampak marah segera berdiri, dan menatap tajam Kalawner.

"kali ini aku akan membunuh Kalawarner" ucap Issei, dengan marah.

[BOST][BOST][BOST][BOST][BOST][BOST][BOST][BOST][BOST][BOST][BOST][BOST]

"MATI LAH KAU KALAWARNER" teriak Issei, yang tiba-tiba ada sebelah Kalawrner, dan mengayunkan tinju yang berlapis sarung tangan naganya.

DUAAAKKKKHHGG!

Kalawarner terpental jauh saat Issei memukulnya dengan sangat telak. Issei kembali berlari, kerarah Kalawarner, dan mencekiknya, dengan sangat keras.

"aku akan membunuh mu gagak berengsek" ucap Issei dengan amarah.

"a-apa ka-kau pi-pi-pikir i-i-ini akan me-membunuh ku" balas Kalawarner dengan seringai. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tombak cahaya yang mengarah padanya. Dengan reflex yang bagus, atau hanya sekedar hoki Issei berhasil menghindari tombak cahaya itu.

"kau yang akan mati iblis ren-"

**[Karyuu no Tekken]**

DUAAAKKKKHHGG!

Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kalawner ternetal jauh ketika pukulan api emas mendarat dengan mulusnya di pipi Kalawarner.

"maaf kami terlambat Issei" ucap seorang yang sangat dikenal oleh Issei, dia adalah Rias Gremory, yang tampak terbang dengan sayap iblisnya, begitu juga dengan Akeno disebelahnya.

"sialan kalian" ucap Kalawarner segera berdiri.

"bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang, jangan pernah mencoba melukai teman-teman ku maka kematian lah hadiahnya untuknya" ucap Naruto tajam.

"hahaha kematian kata mu, sekarang aku telah melampaui mu Naruto-kun" balas Kalarner dengan sombong.

"kalau itu yang kau bilang, mari kita coba" ucap Naruto. Naruto segera mengambil posisi untuk melaukan sihirnya yang menurut mereka semua cukup aneh.

**[Meteor]**

WUUSSSHH!

Naruto bergerak bagian cahaya, dengan cahaya mengelilingi tubuhnya. Rias, dan para budaknya tampak shok, begitu juga dengan Kalawarner begitu Naruto menggunakan sihirnya.

"sihir macam apa itu?" guman Rias yang masih tampak shok.

"ce-ce-cepat sekali" batin Kiba melihat Naruto dengan tatapan kagum.

"bagaimana cara dia menggunakan itu?" guman Issei yang juga shok melihat Naruto.

Naruto yang bergerak bagian cahaya, melihat Kalawarner shok, dengan kesempatakn itu Naruto begerak ke Kalawarner, dan mengarahkan tinjunya.

DUUUAAAKKKHHH!

Kalawarner terpental jauh saat Naruto memukul dengan telak. Tapi Kalawaner segera bangun dari jatuhnya, dan menyeringai.

"kau pikir itu akan melukai ku?" sombong Kalawaner, dan dengan cepat tubuhnya berrengkarnasi sendiri.

TAP!

Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna didepan Rias, dan para budak-budaknya, yang mulai sadar dari shok masing-masing.

"kau pikir aku mengincar mu?" Tanya Naruto menyeringai.

TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna emas muncul diatas mereka yang berjumlah tujuh pasang saling terhubung.

"sejak kapan Anata membuatnya?" guman Rias melihat lingkaran sihir itu, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Rias membulatkan matanya. "tidak mungkin, lingkaran sihir itu, tidak salah lagi" guman Rias shok. "kalian semua cepat menyikir jauh-jauh" perintah Rias pada budak-budaknya.

"ternyata kau mengetahui tentang sihir ini ya Hime" guman Naruto, segera menerapkan sebuah Handseal sihir.

"rasakan lah sihir dari tujuh bintang" guman Naruto mengakhiri Handseal sihirnya.

**[Grand Chariot]**

SRING!SRING!SRING!

Keluar jutaan, tidak bahkan ribuan tembakan cahaya dari ketujuh lingkaran sihir diatas mereka yang mengarah pada Kalawarner.

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Ribuan tembakan cahaya berhasil mengenai Kalawaner dengan telak. Asap yang mengumpul mulai menipis, dan menyisakan tubuh Kalawarner, yang memiliki luka cukup parah.

"Boucho sebenar itu sihir apa?" Tanya Issei pensaran.

"itu adalah sihir yang telah melegenda, dan hanya dipunyai oleh salah satu Malaikat yang sudah punah akibat Great War dulu" jawab Rias yang masih melihat kejadian itu walaupun cukup jauh.

"siapa namanya, dan sihir jenis apa itu?" Tanya Issei yang semakin penasaran.

"aku tidak tahu, lebih baik kita tanyakan saja pada Naruto-kun nanti" jawab Rias.

Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari Kalawarner berjalan mendekati Kalawarner yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya. Naruto sudah ada dihadapannya jongkok, dan mengambil cincing yang terpasang dijari Kalawarner.

Naruto yang sudah mengambil cincin dijari Kalawaner berjalan, mendekati Rias, dan para budaknya. Naruto melemparkan cincin ditangannya, dan ditangkap oleh Issei.

"kalau kau ingin menghidupkan Asia kembali, pasangkan itu dijari manisnya" jawab Naruto singkat, dan berniat pergi, tapi ditahan oleh Rias.

"bisa ikut kami Anata?" Tanya Rias manja, dengan merangkul tangan Naruto. Naruto mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

"baiklah" jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

.

Dirungan penelitian ilmu gaib, terdapat 6 orang yang sadar, dan 2 orang yang tergeletak pingsan dikasur.

"Anata aku ingin bertanya" ucap Rias yang duduk dihadapn Naruto.

"Tanya apa Hime?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias, dan meminum the yang ada dihadapannya. "the buatan mu memang selalu enak Akeno-hime" puji Naruto, dan membuat itu sukses membuat Akeno blushing.

"aku ingin beratanya tadi itu sihir jenis apa?, yang aku tahu itu adalah sihir salah satu Malaikat yang telah meleganda" Tanya Rias.

"itu adalah sihir Surgawi, sihir terkuat milik ras Malaikat, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan sihir Surgawi, karna itu memerlukan control yang bagus, dalam membagi lingkaran sihir, dan mengeluarkan cahaya dari lingkaran sihir tersebut" jawab Naruto. Santai.

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan itu?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto.

"bisa dibilang salah atu kemampuan ku dari lahir" jawab Naruto.

"terus apa kau tahu siapa yang menggunakan sihir melegenda itu Naruto-san?" Tanya seseorang yang dari diam, yang diketahui adalah Kiba.

"dia adalah seorang Malaikat yang tidak terkalahkan, bahkan dia yang menjadi tangan kanan tuhan selama hidupnya, tapi kehidupannya tidak sebaik yang kita fikirkan, kemampuan yang tidak terkalahkan miliknya, masih dapat ditandingi oleh salah satu phak dari ras Iblis, yaitu seseorang yang dijuluki dengan panggilan Satan, hingga mereka ditakdirkan bertemu untuk bertempur satu sama lain dalam Great War, mereka bertempur hingga 3-4 minggu tanpa istirahat, kedua kekuatan yang salik bertolak belakang milik mereka berhasil membuat dunia ini gempar, dan diambang penghancuran, tapi kedua orang itu mati dalam serangan terakhir mereka masing-masing" Naruto memberikan jeda bicaranya, untuk menggambil nafas.

"Malaikat yang memiliki kemampuan sihir Surgawi, dijuki The God Golden Fire karna kemampuannya sihir Surgawinya yang menyurapi api, tapi sebnarnya hanyalah cahya yang dapat membnuh iblis dengan mudah, dan Nama orang itu adalah"

"Jellal Fernandes"

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter ini muncul satu orang lagi dari Anime Fairy Tail, yaitu Jellal Fernandes, dan siapa kah orang yang dijuluki Satan itu?

Keterangan:

Maaf kemarin salah keterangan satiap kunai sihir Naruto hanya memerlukan 2% kekuatan sihirnya, tapi juga tergantung sihir tingkat berapa yang dugunakan, semakin banyak kunai yang dugunakan, semakin banyak kekuatan sihir yang diperlukan.

.

Mohon Review.

.

Chapter depan: Naruto and Jellal

.


End file.
